


Do You Believe in True Love?

by The_Real_Heda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Heda/pseuds/The_Real_Heda
Summary: Clarke and Lexa were best friends, basically inseparable, until the incident happened. Now after a year and a half they start to become friends friends again. But will they notice feelings for each other that weren't there before?Or I suck at summaries sorry!





	1. Chapter 1

Have you ever been on a rollercoaster? Because this is how life is for these two love struck teens. Lexa Woods is the team captain for the Trikru Warriors basketball team and by far one of the most popular girls in school. Clarke Griffin is a different story. Clarke Griffin is not popular, she has a good amount of friends but she stays behind the scenes. Lexa really isn't any different, she may popular but she doesn't let it get to her head, she doesn't flaunt it in people's faces or use it to her advantage, she really is only popular because of her spot on the team and because she's a nice well rounded person(Clarke is no different she just doesn't like the attention). The two things that these two share in common is that Lexa Woods is undeniably completely in love with Clarke Griffin and Clarke Griffin is undeniably completely in love with Lexa Woods.  
Clarke and Lexa used to be the definition of best friends for years, no one was could possibly be closer than them. They told each other everything and there wasn't anything they wouldn't do for each other, that's still true to this day but something happened, the incident.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Incident

1 1/2 years ago  
"Clarke you ready to go?""Yea Lexa just hold on I got to go talk to my teacher." Clarke and Lexa were in around the middle of eighth grade and everything was going well, until it wasn't. Clarke and Lexa have been walking home together every day since they became friends, they live 5 houses away from each other. Lexa waited outside of the classroom for Clarke when John Murphy, Clarke and Lexa's arch nemesis, and his posse of idiots show up. "We'll look who we have here, where's your girlfriend Lexa? I'm surprised you guys are apart from each other, well I’m surprised that you guys are keeping your hands off each other," Murphy said with a shit eating smirk. "Piss off Murphy, Clarke and I are not dating and even if we were at least I can get a girl unlike you." Murphy's friends start laughing until he gives them the death glare. "Whatever lesbian, if I am not correct you and Clarke are way past due on a beating." Lexa knew that they were outnumbered but she couldn't let them hurt Clarke, she knew what she had to do. "Leave Clarke alone, whatever you and your group of cocksuckers want to do, you do it to me and me only, Clarke has nothing to do with you and you know it." Lexa knew as soon as she said that she was going to have to run because unless they were beating up just her or her and Clarke there was going to be a beating so she would need to run as she was outnumbered 5 to 1. "Protecting your little girlfriend I see, whatever you say, I guess you will be taking hers and your beating. GET HER!" Lexa has never taken off so fast before in her life, she knew it was going to be bad and she only managed to take about 15 steps before she was tackled to the ground and she started rapidly getting kicked and punched and the only thing she could do was cover her face and curl up into a ball and hope for the best. Clarke was just walking out of the classroom when she heard right around the corner of the building, "...I guess you will be taking hers and your beating. GET HER." She knew as soon as she heard the voice talking that it was Murphy. Clarke tried to look for Lexa to make sure they could make a clean getaway but then it hit her, Lexa was not where she was outside of the classroom. Clarke's heart began to speed up as she hoped against hope that the person Murphy was talking to was not Lexa. She heard someone hit the ground and she couldn't hold back anymore, she walked around the corner of the building and almost screamed at what she saw. Lexa was on the ground surrounded by Murphy and 4 other guys and they were punching and kicking her with all their might. Clarke sprinted as fast as she could and started pushing the boys off of Lexa yelling 'get off her' and 'what the hell is wrong with you'. Two of the guys grabbed Clarke, who was now sobbing with tears because of her battered friend on the ground who didn't look good AT ALL at this point, Murphy had blood on his shirt and it tore Clarke apart because it was very obvious that it wasn't his blood. "We'll look who decided to show up to save her little bitch, you would have been fine if you never showed up, your lesbian in shining armor here decided to take yours and her beating but since you’re here I will just have to finish your beating on you." "What the hell is wrong with you Murphy SHE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO YOU, there's no reason for you to beat us up anyway!" Clarke looked at Lexa and she let out a loud sob because her best friend was lying on the ground not moving and bleeding a lot. Clarke started to fight the two boys trying to get to Lexa to make sure she's ok since she wasn't responding when she started to call her. “Clarke, Clarke, Clarke there’s no reason for you to struggle they aren’t going to let you go. And to think Lexa wouldn’t be beaten up this badly if it wasn’t for her taking the beating for you.” That made Clarke stop as she registered his words. She knew he was right, if Lexa hadn’t taken her beating for her she would be able to respond and talk right now, at that point Clarke Griffin knew that what happened to Lexa will forever be her fault. At that Clarke was filled with rage, rage because Murphy hurt Lexa and she wasn’t there to protect her, rage because Murphy thought he had to beat them at all. But what filled her up most with rage was the fact that she was the cause of Lexa’s pain, even if Murphy was the one physically inflicting it, it was Clarke’s fault that Lexa was in the state she was. All Clarke could see was red, she was practically fuming with hatred, “Leave her alone,” Clarke practically growled. “Well Clark since you asked so nicely,” Murphy started laughing, “And also because I never got to finish Lexa off and since you’re here I’ve at least got to get one good shot on you.” And with that Murphy punched Clarke square in the jaw and was about to hit her again when a teacher came out, and Murphy and his group scattered. The teacher tried to talk to Clarke but Clarke couldn’t hear him. As soon as her vision cleared she rushed to Lexa’s side. “Lexa! Lexa come on please wake up I’m so sorry please!” Clarke sobbed into her best friend’s shoulder as she was now full on crying. She heard the teacher gasp in the background and rush to call the ambulance as soon as he saw Lexa. Clarke sobbed until she heard a faint voice call her name. “Clarke.” Clarke looked up and saw Lexa looking back at her with her forest green eyes that were starting to lose their light. The same light that Clarke thought could never fade no matter what, that she thought could light up the whole universe with just one glance. “Lexa please forgive me I’m so sorry,” Clarke said. She couldn’t stand to see her best friend like this. Lexa was starting to go unconscious. The last thing she said was, “It wasn’t your fault, I couldn’t let them hurt you…” And with that Lexa was out. Clarke tried to call her name and bring her back, but it was no use. Lexa Woods was not going to wake up. With that knowledge Clarke cried harder than ever before. She cried so hard her sobs turned started to rack her body and se started choking and she felt so nauseous that she started to pass out. The last thing she heard before she passed out was the sound of the ambulance in the distance.   
When Clarke woke up all she saw was a white ceiling with white walls. When she looked down she noticed that she was in a gown and was hooked up to a machine and immediately knew that she was in the hospital. ‘But why am I here?’ she thought ‘What happened.’ As soon as a picture of Lexa lying on the ground bruised and battered filled her mind she started to fill her mind she started to cry. “Are you ok honey?” her mother, Abby Griffin, asked. “Wheres Lexa?” Clarke asks, “I want to see her,” she says. “Maybe you should get some more rest in honey,” Abby says, completely ignoring what Clarke said. Clarke didn’t want to sleep, she wanted to see Lexa so why was her mom ignoring her wishes. “No! I don’t want to go back to sleep I want to see Lexa!” Clarke snapped. She was starting to cry again and her mom couldn’t stand to see her like this. Abby knew that until Clarke saw Lexa she would not stop crying, “Alright honey let’s go see Lexa.”  
Clarke’s breath hitched when she saw Lexa. Lexa had a black eye and a busted lip and her left arm and right leg were broken. Tears started to form in Clarke’s eyes as she looked at her best friends broken body. She walked up to the side of Lexa’s bed and pulled up a chair as she took Lexa’s hand in hers. “It’s all my fault Lex!” Clarke cried out, “I should’ve been there with you.” Clarke just sat there letting her tears fall when she heard a faint voice call out to her, “Clarke,” Lexa said, “I told you it wasn’t your fault.” Clarke shot up and hugged Lexa, making sure to be as soft as she could so that she didn’t hurt Lexa any further. “Thank god Lex you’re ok!” Clarke said. Lexa laughed as she tried to lighten the mood, “Of course I’m ok, someone has to make sure you don’t go around causing trouble.” Clarke chuckled at that and before she could say anything her mother said something for the first time since they entered the room. “I’m sorry to interrupt ladies but can you please both tell me what happened.” Clarke and Lexa looked at each other trying to decide who was going to speak first and since Lexa knew the full story she decided to speak first. “I was waiting outside the classroom for Clarke when John Murphy and his buddies showed up and said I was ‘overdue’ for a beating so I ran away but they caught up and started beating me up. But then Clarke showed up and since Murphy wanted me to suffer even more so he hit Clarke but then a teacher showed up and that’s all I remember,” Lexa finished with glassy eyes. Clarke looked at Lexa with confusion evident in his eyes because she knew that Murphy was going to beat both of them up. She looked over at Lexa wondering why she changed the story when Lexa gave her a ‘go along with it’ look so she didn’t say anything. “So since you and Clarke are friends John hurt Clarke?” Abby asked. Clarke could tell by the look on her mother’s face that she only cared that Clarke was hurt and she wasn’t even taking account for the girl that looked like she had gotten run over. Before Clarke could say something though lexa spoke up again, “Yes Mrs. Griffin and I am so sorry for what happened.” Clarke looked at her mother and with one look she knew that something bad was going to happen, but she never in a million years would’ve guessed what happened next. “Well Lexa I’m very sorry you had to go through this and I wish it never happened and I know you both won’t like what I’m going to say next but I don’t think you and Clarke should be friends anymore,” Abby said. It was like the whole world stopped for the two girls. Clarke looked at her mother with disbelief and asked, “Mom?” Lexa on the other hand looked as if she had physically gotten hit by a truck, “Mrs. Griffin please…” but she was cut off by Abby when Abby said, “I know you don’t like my decision but but I can’t have Clarke getting hurt because her best friend is a troublemaker. You guys can get this thing sorted out at school but after that you guys are not allowed to hang out with each other anymore. Come on Clarke let’s go.” And with that Abby got up and pulled Clarke up with her while Lexa visibly flinched and started to cry. As soon as Clarke noticed Lexa start to cry she started to resist her mother but Abby only tightened her grip on her arm and took her away from Lexa Woods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present Time

Present Time  
Clarke woke up with a start. Her whole body was drenched in sweat and a certain brunette’s name on her lips. She’s had the same dream about the incident two or three times a week since it happened. The days that she does have them she is extra snappy to her mother because even after all this time past, she still has not forgiven her. Clarke knew by now that she was not going back to sleep and she wished more than anything was that her best friend was there to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be ok and that she was there for her. But sadly she knew that that was not going to happen. Little did Clarke know that Lexa was having the same dreams at her house. School starts in a day and Clarke really wishes that Lexa was there with her to start off sophomore year with her. She wished that Lexa was there to help her through the big middle school to high school transition back in freshman year, but not all wishes come true. As Clarke went downstairs to make herself a cup of coffee to wake up she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and immediately knew that the coffee machine had woken her mother up. ‘Oh great’ Clarke thought as she turned around and her mother came into view. “Clarke what are you doing up at six thirty in the morning go back to bed,” Abby said. “Well mother I can’t go back to sleep for your information and I’m not tired,” Clarke snapped. She hadn’t told her mother about the nightmares because she knew whatever help Abby was going to give her would probably be along the lines of her telling Clarke to forget about Lexa. Abby learned that on the days that Clarke was like this that it’s best for her to just leave her alone so with one last nod Abby went back up to her room. Clarke sighed, she loved her mother but she just couldn’t get past the fact that she made Clarke and Lexa end their friendship without even knowing the full truth. After finishing her coffee and a bowl of cereal, Clarke went into the livingroom to watch tv. About two to three hours later Clarke decided to get up and ready for the day. After she finished getting ready she sent her two closest friends, no one could ever be her best friend besides Lexa, Raven and Octavia a text asking if they wanted to hang out.  
Clarke: Hey guys do you want to hang out today? We can go to the beach and surf and even work on our tans while we’re there.  
Clarke was extremely talented when it came to surfing, it was one of her favorite things to do. She loved it so much because it gave her a rush like nothing else. Also because her and Lexa learned to surf together and it was one of their favorite things to do together so it made her feel connected to Lexa in a way whenever she surfs. The first text came about a minute later from Raven, and Octavia not long after.  
Raven: Sure Griff it’s nice out and we all know how much you love to surf and lord knows I really need to work on my tan.  
Octavia: I’m in it sounds fun and it will be a nice way to end the summer off!  
Clarke: Ok cool I’ll pick you guys up in about an hour.  
Raven: Ok  
Octavia: Sounds good!  
As Clarke was getting ready she couldn’t help but think about the incident from her dream. After everything was sorted out Murphy and his buds ended up getting expelled and sent to juvy for a month for what they did to Lexa. When they had went back to school people would bombard them asking what happened and treat them differently. And when people would ask them why they weren’t hanging out together they just didn’t answer. After what her mom said at the hospital she didn’t talk to Abby for weeks. After Clarke finished getting ready she put her board on her car and headed off to get Raven and Octavia. Once she picked them op they cranked up the music and headed off to the beach. “So Clarke how ya been? We haven’t hung out in a while,” Raven said. “Oh I’ve been good I’ve just been pretty busy with my art,” Clarke replied. It was true that Clarke was busy with art but really she just didn’t want her friends to know about her nightmares or her anxiety attacks. They pulled up to the beach and were lucky to have found a good parking spot. “Let’s go guys time to hit the waves!” Octavia yelled, her and Raven also loved to surf. They put their stuff down and headed into the ocean. After about 45 minutes the girls decided to come in and tan. Clarke was laying face down when Raven started talking, “Hey guys you have to check this out some girl is killing these waves.” “Raven stop checking out girls and just enjoy the sun, we are trying to relax,” Clarke mumbled. “Clarke you should really see this girl she is nailing it, wait… is that Lexa Woods?” Octavia asked. Clarke shot up like a bolt trying to spot Lexa. “Woah Clarke calm down, do you have a lady crush on Woods?” Raven said with a smirk. With that Clarke blushed and looked down. “Oh my god O Clarkey has a crush on Lexa Woods!” Raven said as she laughed her head off. “Will you be quiet I do not have a crush on Lexa,” Clarke said, even though she was still bright red and still looking down. “Yea ok Clarke suuurre,” Octavia said. Clarke didn’t know why she was acting like this, her and Lexa hadn’t talked in over a year so she didn’t know why she got so weird when O and Ray mentioned her. As she looked into the ocean she saw none other than Lexa Woods riding the waves. Clarke couldn’t take her eyes off her, she was mesmerizing. Not long after Lexa came out of the water and Clarke’s breath hitched, Lexa was stunning. She was in a wetsuit that she had taken her arms out of and tied the top part around her torso revealing very toned abs and very muscular arms. Clarke started to feel something at the bottom of her stomach and immediately excused herself to go to the bathroom, “Hey guys I have to go to the bathroom I’ll be right back,” After getting murmurs of ‘ok’ and ‘don’t take too long Griffin’ she set off to the bathroom. As Clarke was walking out of the bathroom she bumped into someone causing them to drop their phone. “Oh my god I’m so sorry I should have looked where I was going,” Clarke said as she went to pick up the person’s phone. “It’s ok Clarke,” Lexa said. Clarke looked up as soon as soon as she heard the voice that had been invading her dreams the past year and a half and saw Lexa standing in front of her. “Oh, hey Lexa long time no see,” Clarke said. “Yea, long time no see. So how are you?” Lexa asked. She looked genuinely happy to see Clarke but also a little uncomfortable from the awkwardness looming between them. “I’m ok, just hanging with Ray and O catching some waves,” Clarke said. She wanted to invite Lexa to surf with her like old times but she didn’t know where they stood. “That’s good, I’m happy you have them by your side. Well I’m going to head back into the water so I’ll see you around?” Lexa said that last part as a question because she honestly didn’t know if they would see each other again. Clarke couldn’t hold back as Lexa was already walking away so she called out, “Lexa wait!” She ran up to Lexa, “Do you want to surf with me?” She asked. “Clarke you know what your mother said after the incident,” Lexa visibly flinched as she said the last part and it tore Clarke apart, “She said that we shouldn’t hang out and I don’t want to cause any more damage than I already did,” Lexa said. “Come on Lexa you know what happened then wasn’t your fault. You saved me from a lot worse. And if my mom knew the truth and wasn’t so stubborn she would have never made us stop being friends,” Clarke told her. She had to get Lexa to see that she wanted her back in her life, or at least get to hang out with her this once. “I don’t know Clarke you know what your mom said and I don’t want to get on her bad side again if I’m not still on it,” Lexa sighed. She wanted Clarke back but she didn’t think she could go through being her best friend again and then losing her. Clarke knew what her mother said, but she didn’t care at this point. She was tired of her stubbornness and all she wanted was Lexa back. “I don’t care what she said Lexa, she was wrong and honestly I don’t know why it’s taken me this long to stand up to her decision. It’s been far too long and she doesn’t even know the full story.” She saw Lexa start to say something so she spoke again, “Please Lexa, I just want my best friend back.” Clarke looked straight into Lexa’s eyes to see if she could read Lexa’s expression. Since there isn’t a thing in this world these two wouldn’t do for each other, Lexa agreed. With that being said, Clarke and Lexa headed off into the ocean, but not without Clarke hearing comments of ‘get it Griff’ and ‘nice job C!’ from Ray and O. As they paddled into the water Lexa asked, “Just like old times?” “Just like old times,” Clarke answered. It was like they had never been apart. They were a sight to see, they were so in sync it was almost as if they could read each other’s minds. They slayed every wave in sight, and had a great time doing it. After about an hour of riding waves they decided to head in. “That was fun,” Clarke said. “Yea, it was,” Lexa replied. Lexa’s phone went off with an incoming text so she decided it was time to go. “I had a lot of fun today Clarke but I have to go. See you around.” Clarke was about to say something but Lexa had walked off before she could. Feeling slightly dejected that her time with Lexa came to an end, she walked back to Raven and Octavia. “Well it’s about time! Are you ready to go because I’m starving,” Raven said. “Yea I’m ready, let’s go back to my place,” Clarke replied. After stopping to grab some food they pulled up to Clarke’s house. As they were walking in and recapping their day, Raven said, “I have to hand it to you Clarke you and Lexa were incredible today, it was like you guys were telepathic!” Clarke hoped her mother wasn’t there to hear them becuase Raven was talking pretty loud but apparently luck wasn’t on her side. “Clarke can I see you for a second!” Abby said from somewhere upstairs. Clarke knew exactly what her mom wanted so she headed upstairs, but not before muttering, “Thanks a lot Ray.” Clarke found Abby in her room and decided to let her mother speak first to see what she had to say. “So how was your day?” Abby asked. “It was pretty good, we went to the beach and went surfing,” Clarke replied. “I heard you hung out with Lexa today, is that true?” Abby asked. “Yea I ran into her today and we ended up surfing together.” “So are you guys going to see each other again?” Abby asked Clarke nonchalantly, even though Clarke could see what her mother was getting at. “Well I hope so I mean it would be nice to catch up and start hanging out again.” Abby sighed, “Clarke you know what happened, you know she’s trouble.” Clarke scoffed, “No mother you think she’s trouble but you don’t even know what really happened that day. And when my best friend, who wouldn’t have been hurt as bad if it wasn’t for me, needed me most I wasn’t there because you took me away from her. And for what? I got punched once? Grow up mom! Lexa got her arm and leg broken with a black eye and a busted lip, but no, none of that matters because poor Clarke got hit once.” Clarke was seething. “Clarke…” Abby tried but Clarke cut her off again, “No mom I’m done. I could walk and see and talk fine but do you know what Lexa went through? She had to use a wheelchair and had to have some random person cart her around when I could have easily done it except I couldn’t because YOU told us that we couldn’t be friends. I couldn’t help her with her books when she needed it because we couldn’t be near each other. I couldn’t congratulate her during eighth grade graduation because I wasn’t allowed to talk to her. I wasn’t with her for the first day of highschool because I wasn’t allowed to be so yes mom I’m done because all I want is my best friend back but since I got hurt when she was with me she’s automatically a troublemaker.” Clarke was in tears now and she was sure that her friends and some of their neighbors had probably just heard her outburst. Clarke could honestly care less because she couldn’t stand being with her mother for one second without having a breakdown. Clarke could tell that her mother wanted to say something else but she didn’t let her because she didn’t want to hear anything that her mom had to say, “No mom I don’t want to hear it, I’m going out.” Clarke went back downstairs and she immediately saw the sympathetic looks on her friends faces and knew her friends had heard everything. “Come on guys let’s go I’ll drop you off.”


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as they got into Clarke’s car and started to drive off Raven spoke, “I’m sorry Clarke I didn’t know that would happen I never would have said that.” “It’s ok Ray it’s not your fault it was bound to happen anyway,” Clarke assured her. They rode the rest of the way in silence, after Clarke dropped them off she didn’t feel like going home so she decided to watch the sunset. She pulled into an empty lot and laid on the hood of her car and let her mind race. She couldn’t believe it took her that long to stand up to her mother, she is a terrible best friend. She didn’t understand how her mother could be so cruel. Did she somehow not see the extent of Lexa’s injuries or did she simply not care. She wondered why her mother was so caught up on Clarke getting hurt when all that happened to Clarke was that she got punched, she should’ve told her mother the truth. After letting her mind wander, she decided to head back home. Luckily for her, her mother had to work late that night and had already left for the hospital. As Clarke was getting ready for bed she hoped that this school year would be better, little did she know it would be one she would never forget.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke woke up to an alarm of “Confident” by Demi Lovato and started get ready for the day. As she finished getting ready for school and was heading to pick up Ray and O she bumped into her mom who was just getting home from her shift. “Clarke hold on,” Abby said as Clarke was walking past her, “No mom I have to go pick up raven and Octavia,” Clarke said as she walked out. She couldn’t face her mother right now because she knew if she did it wouldn’t end well. As Clarke parked and the three girls walked into the school they couldn’t help but get amped by all of the energy and intensity of everyone in the halls. “We’re back!” Raven half laughed half yelled. “Calm down Ray remember that we are only sophomores,” octavia told her as she chuckled at Raven’s antics. After that they headed to join everyone else for the pep rally that was scheduled to happen before school started. As the three found seats Clarke started looking for a certain brunette that she didn’t even notice she was looking for until Octavia whispered in her ear, “I heard she’s the varsity basketball captain so she will be part of the pep rally.” Clarke knew immediately who she was talking about but feigning confusion she asked, “Who are you talking about?” “Sure Griffin, you know who I’m talking about,” Octavia replied with a smirk on her face. Not long after everyone was settled in the pep rally started. “Hello everybody! Welcome back to Trikru!” Everyone cheered at that, “My name is Finn Collins, captain of the varsity boys basketball team and her to join me are Lexa Woods and Bellamy Blake!” Lexa and Bellamy ran out and started to pump up the crowd. Lexa took the mic from finn and started to address the crowd. “Hey guys! I’m Lexa Woods and I am the captain of the girls varsity basketball team,” she handed off the mic to Bellamy, “And I’m Bellamy Blake, the captain of the varsity boys football team and we want to wish all of you a great year and hopefully we can bring home some trophies this year!” Bellamy shouted. The crowd roared and cheered and so far it looked like it would be a good year. “Alright guys to kick this pep rally off we are going to play a little game. Lexa, Bellamy, and I are each going to pick one of you to pair up with and our three groups are going to go around the school picking up hidden objects that are on the lists given to us and the first team to get all the items from their teams list and gets back first wins!” Finn said. “Now close your eyes and hope that you get picked,” Everyone closed their eyes and anxiously awaited to see if they get picked.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke never really cared for the little games they do in the pep rallies but she felt a spark of hope in her chest at the thought of Lexa picking her. A minute later she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see Lexa staring back at her. Lexa came close to make sure that only Clarke could hear her and asked, “Would you like to be my partner Clarke?” Clarke grinned as she nodded and followed Lexa back down to the floor of the gym. Clarke saw Bellamy go up behind Octavia and she knew he was going to ask her. As they walked down Octavia looked at Clarke and smiled as she finally noticed that Clarke had went missing from their recent spot next to Raven. Finn walked down with a beaming Raven and Clarke smirked. Raven has had a crush on Finn for so long and she was so happy when she found out he liked her back and they started going out, that was last year. Clarke was happy for her friend, but she couldn’t help but notice that Finn had seemed a little of lately. He would always make excuses of how he couldn’t hang out and he started to seem more and more distant from Raven lately. Clarke couldn’t dwell on her thoughts anymore because Finn grabbed the mic again and started talking, “Alright guys we have our three people and are ready to start this off. But first, let’s see who the crowd pleasers are, if you want the Blake sibling tag team to win, cheer as loud as you can.” A little of a fourth of the crowd, mostly girls and the football team, cheered for the two Blake’s. “No if you want me and Raven here to win, let’s hear it.” Another fourth cheered and this time it was more balanced out between guys and girls. “And last but not least, if you want Lexa and Clarke to win you know what to do.” Half the gym erupted in loud cheers for the two girls. Lexa was a force to be reckoned with when it came to competition and everyone knew it. “Alright now let’s get started!” Finn yelled and with that the three teams lined up at the starting line and waited for the principal to blow the whistle. Clarke stole a glance at Lexa and saw nothing but pure determination on her face and she knew that Lexa wanted to win bad. As soon as the whistle blew the three teams took off running to their destinations. When they all made it out of the gym they all headed in separate ways in search of their first items. Clarke and Lexa found themselves in the biology room first as the first thing on their list was carbon monoxide. “Alright Clarke we can do this but we need to look fast, the first thing we need is carbon monoxide,” Lexa said. After about three minutes of tearing apart the classroom Clarke pumped her fist in the air and hollered, “Woo! I found it Lexa I found it!” Lexa scooped Clarke up off the floor in a big hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek which caused Clarke to blush but Lexa didn’t seem to notice, “Nice job Clarke! Now come on we still have two things left to find. So after searching the cafeteria for a soup spoon and the girl’s locker room for a lock that was hidden in a locker Clarke and Lexa sprinted as fast as they could back to the gym. As they turned the corner they saw Bellamy and Octavia hot on their tail with Finn and Raven not far off. They pushed harder than before, Clarke could feel sweat start to drip off her face and knew that Lexa probably wasn’t fairing much better. They were so close to the gym they only had a few more strides but Bellamy was gaining on them having pushed ahead of Octavia by the slightest and was almost level with Clarke. But Clarke would not let them win, even though it was just a game to her she knew that it meant a lot to Lexa and would die before she let Lexa down. So pushing as hard as she could for the last few strides she caught up with Lexa and they sprinted into the open doors of the gym.


	7. Chapter 7

Both her and Lexa were so spent from running so hard they sat on the floor and tried to catch their breathe. Huge smiles spread on both their faces when they looked up and saw everyone cheering for them. When they got up they gave each other a big hug and congratulated each other on their win. The principal gave all three groups time to rest and get their bearings before he grabbed the mic and started talking, “Well that was nerve wracking! But let’s give another round of applause for our winners Lexa Woods and Clarke Griffin!” The whole gym, including the two other teams, gave the two girls a round of applause for their win. “Congratulations Lexa and Clarke, for winning you ladies get these two champion shirts along with a picture in the yearbook and bragging rights for the rest of the year!” After the principal was done speaking the teams congratulated each other for their efforts and Clarke and Lexa threw on their shirts and took pictures for the yearbook. After finishing the pictures Clarke and Lexa cleared the stage so that the pep rally could continue. “Nice work Clarke, we make a great team,” Lexa said as they sat down. “You too Lexa. I had a lot of fun,” Clarke replied. The pep rally lasted for another 30 minutes but Clarke dozed off after about 10 minutes in with her head resting on Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa looked down at her and smiled. She missed Clarke so much since the incident, she missed their constant jokes and banter, she missed the instant comfort she felt whenever Clarke was with her. She just missed Clarke. She didn’t talk to anyone unless she had to after what happened with Clarke’s mom at the hospital. She knew that Abby probably wouldn’t be happy that her and Clarke talking again but she didn’t care anymore. She took Clarke’s phone, careful not to wake the blonde, and knowing Clarke she figured out her password easily. She went to Clarke’s contacts and added her number and sent herself a text so she could put Clarke’s information in her phone. As the pep rally was coming to an end Lexa woke Clarke up from her nap. “Clarke, Clarke wake up it’s time to go,” Lexa said in a soft voice. Clarke woke up to see Lexa nudging her out of her slumber. “Did I fall asleep?” Clarke asked, clearly not functioning as she tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes. “Yea you slept through the rest of the pep rally,” Lexa chuckled, slightly amused that Clarke fell asleep but knowing that all the running they did must have really taken a toll on her friend. Clarke hit her shoulder playfully, “It’s not my fault! You were the one that chose me to be on your team.” Lexa feigned being offended, “And would you rather I picked someone else?” Clarke looked at her and smiled, “No, I’m glad you chose me.” After everyone cleared out to head to their first period classes Clarke and Lexa went their different ways. Not long after that Clarke got a text.  
Lex: Put my number in your phone, hope you don’t mind;)  
Clarke smiled from ear to ear as she replied back.  
Clarkey: I’m glad you did, it should never have not been there in the beginning  
Lex: Agreed. Have a nice day Clarke  
Clarkey: Bye Lexa!  
Clarke smiled even wider when she noticed Lexa’s contact name. She hadn’t called Lexa Lex since before the incident and it felt good to be able to.


	8. Chapter 8

School went by fast after that. Clarke had chemistry with Raven, which was good because she could let her do most of the work, and she had math with O. She had English with Lexa which was good because they got to pick their partners most of the time. After dropping Ray and O off Clarke came home to find her mother sitting in the living room waiting for her. “We need to talk Clarke,” Abby sighed. “Why mom, so you can tell me all about how Lexa is horrible and I shouldn't hang out anymore? Because if that’s the reason then you should just stop because it’s not happening,” Clarke said. “Clarke please just listen, you said that I didn’t know the real story so how about you tell me the full story so I know what really happened,” Abby reasoned. She still didn't like Lexa but she wanted to know what really happened to know that her daughter is actually in good hands. Clarke sighed, she knew this would be hard to talk about for her so she hoped that she could get through the whole story without breaking down. “I came out of the classroom and heard Murphy talking, he was calling Lexa names and saying how she would regret protecting me. Then Lexa took of but they caught up and tackled her to the ground and started to beat her up. I ran over and tried to make them stop but there was a lot of them so I didn't have a chance, Murphy started saying how Lexa wouldn't have been beaten as badly if it wasn't for me and he said he wasn't finished and since I was there he would just hurt me instead of Lexa so he punched me but the teacher came so he couldn't do anything else so him and his friends ran away. Then Lexa passed out and so did I not long after.” Clarke had tears rolling down her cheeks but she wasn't finished, she had to get her mom to see what she went through that day, “She was so broken she was barely breathing. And it would've been all my fault because I wasn't there when she needed me.” Clarke choked out that last part as she was now sobbing at having to relive that experience. Even Abby had tears going down her cheeks as she was heartbroken at having to see her daughter like this and she was mad at herself for ever separating her and Lexa in the first place without even getting the full story. She engulfed Clarke in a hug and Clarke cried against her shoulder, “It’s ok Clarke I understand now and I’m so sorry for not listening before,” Abby said. “So you're ok with me hanging out with Lexa again?” Clarke asked. “Yes baby I am, now how about we walk over to Lexa’s and share the news? I also think I owe her a big apology,” Abby told her. Clarke’s eyes lit up and she nodded vigorously at the idea of going over to Lexa’s after all the time passed. So they grabbed their jackets and headed out to Lexa's.


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke was excited and nervous as they knocked on the door because she loved being able to hang out with Lexa with her mother’s approval but she didn't know where their parents stood and how the Woods’s would take Clarke with her mom at their doorstep. Not long after they knocked a little boy opened the door. “CLARKE!!” Aden screamed as he engulfed Clarke in a big hug that she gladly reciprocated. “Hey Aden, what's up?” She asked. Clarke missed hanging out with Aden when she came over as he was always lots of fun to be around. “Oh nothing me and Lexa are playing video games and I told her I'd get the door, do you wanna play with us?” Aden asked with wide green eyes and a big smile. Clarke couldn't help but smile back, “I would love to but is Lexa around? Can I see her for a minute before we decide to play any games?” “Sure ok, LEXA!” Aden screamed into the house and not long after Lexa was coming up to the door but had her eyes on Aden so she hadn't seen Clarke and Abby yet. “What is it Aden?” Lexa asked before she looked up and gasped. “Oh! Um hi Clarke, hi Mrs. Griffin,” Lexa said clearly uncomfortable. “Hey Lexa, is it ok if we come in and talk to you for a minute?” Abby said. “Um sure ok, if you wanted to speak with my parents thought they aren't home, they have business and our aunt isn't here right now,” Lexa told her, confused as to why Abby was at her house. “No that's ok we just came to see you,” Abby replied with a smile. Lexa moved from the door and led them to the living room where her and Aden were playing and told him to give them a minute. “So what's up?” Lexa asked, clearly tense as she sat down on the couch. “Well first I wanted to tell you that Clarke told me the full story of what happened in eighth grade and I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for jumping to conclusions and not listening to you guys and making you stop being friends, sometimes I don't make the best decisions and now I see how wrong I was to have done what I did.” Lexa visibly relaxed at what Abby had just said because she wasn't sure where this had been going. “Also I wanted to say that I know that you and Clarke have been talking again and I wanted you to know that I do not mind you guys hanging out anymore and I hope you can forgive me. My door is always open and you are welcome anytime,” Abby finished. “Thank you so much Mrs. Griffin that means a lot and I do forgive you, I probably could've worded it better when I was explaining what happened so I can see why you got the idea you did,” Lexa told her. Clarke watched the interaction with a smile, she was glad that her mom and Lexa had finally cleared the air and that her mom will let them be friends again. “Well I know you guys must be dying to hang out and Aden did say something about video games so Clarke if Lexa would like you to then I am fine with you staying over here before dinner and Lexa if you and Aden would like to join us you are welcome to anytime,” Abby said as she walked out the door. As soon as she closed it and Lexa got up Clarke barricaded her with a hug that Lexa easily melted into. “You hear that Lex, my mom is cool with us being friends again!” Clarke practically squeaked which caused Lexa to chuckle. “Yes Clarke I heard loud and clear,” Lexa said, “Now let’s go beat Aden in video games.” Both girls giggled as they grabbed Aden and played until it was time to head to Clarke’s and eat.


End file.
